I Wish You'd Be My Witch Tonight
by elliefaucet
Summary: Just like countless others before them, they met on the train.
1. Year One

**Written for Faberry Week Day Two: Kid Faberry. **

* * *

Just like countless others before them, they met on the train.

Lucy had planned on sitting in the compartment with her sister and reading a book while making herself as invisible as possible. Frannie, however, had other plans. She kicked Lucy out as soon as they rounded the bend and could no longer wave to their parents.

She passed by countless compartments, but all of them were full or close enough to full that she didn't want to go in. It wasn't until she could see the end of the train that she found a compartment that only contained a single person; a girl.

The girl, upon hearing the door slide open, looked away from the window where she had been watching the countryside go by. Lucy blushed slightly at the attention.

"Do you mind if I sit in here?" Lucy asked, making sure not to look the other girl in the eyes. She couldn't look anyone in the eyes, really. Especially strangers.

She beamed. "Please do!"

Lucy shuffled in, taking the window seat across from the girl. She immediately opened her book, hoping that she'd be fortunate enough to finish it before they arrived at Hogwarts. After all, her sister had warned her that she'd have no extra time for reading once classes started.

She hadn't even read a paragraph when the girl spoke up. "By the way, I'm Rachel Berry."

Lucy closed her book and stared at the hand stretched out in front of her. After a bit of hesitation, she took it, shaking Rachel's hand. "Lucy Fabray."

"So Lucy," Rachel started right after Lucy had opened up her book again. She closed it with a small sigh, wondering if it would've been easier to squeeze into a full compartment. "Do you have any family already at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," she replied softly. "My sister is a seventh year Slytherin prefect."

"Oooh how exciting! Although I haven't heard the best of things about Slytherin house, I'm sure your sister is perfectly lovely, especially if she's a prefect!" Rachel gushed.

"She's okay," Lucy said noncommittally. Truth be told, her sister was manipulative and scary, but she put on a good face around people that mattered. Lucy didn't matter.

"Do you expect to be sorted into Slytherin as well?" Rachel questioned.

"I… My family's always been in Slytherin, so I guess," she explained. "I'll probably be disowned if I end up anywhere else." It was meant to be a joke, but Lucy couldn't help but wonder if they actually would.

Rachel smiled. "So you come from a magical family. That must be interesting."

"I guess you could say that," Lucy said. "Are you not from one?"

"I'm afraid not. My fathers are both muggles, and as for my mother, well, that's anyone's guess."

"Fathers?"

"I have two dads. They adopted me," she explained. "I suppose they got more than they bargained for when it turned out I was a witch."

Lucy smiled at this. "What was it like? Finding out?"

"Fantastic! A man showed up at our house and told us all about Hogwarts and the magical world. I thought that maybe my dads were just playing a joke on me because they like to do that sometimes, but they were as stunned as me!"

Lucy grinned at Rachel's excitement. What she wouldn't give to have been the one born into a nonmagical family; to be able to go to Hogwarts without the pressure. "That sounds fun."

"It was, but you've got a leg up on me. You already know all the basics," Rachel sighed.

"You'll catch up fast," Lucy assured her. "But I wouldn't go around telling everyone that you're muggleborn."

"Why not? I'm not ashamed of my dads!"

"I know, but other people…" Lucy thought over how best to explain it without seeming offensive. "People can sometimes be mean if they find out you don't have magical parents."

"That's dumb! I can't help it!" Rachel cried, sitting back in her seat and pouting.

"Sorry," Lucy muttered, looking down at her feet.

"I'm just glad you're not like that, Lucy," Rachel said, trying to coax Lucy out of the shell she had retreated back into.

Lucy glanced up to see a smiling Rachel. She quickly looked out the window. "My family is."

Rachel's smile lessened. "Oh. So I can't meet your sister?"

"You'll meet her, all right. Just don't listen to any of the mean things she says," Lucy replied. "If you're lucky you won't be put in the same house as her."

"But then I wouldn't be with you," Rachel said, taking Lucy's hand in hers. "And you're my only friend, Lucy."

"Maybe… Maybe I won't get put in Slytherin," she said quietly, almost as if she was expecting one of her family members to jump out and reprimand her.

"Oh I hope we're in the same house together!" she gushed. "I heard Ravenclaw's a good one. Or Hufflepuff. Harry Potter was in Gryffindor!"

"My parents would really disown me if I got into Gryffindor," Lucy stated, wondering just how angry her father would be if he found out she got put into Gryffindor. She knew she didn't have to worry about that, though. She wasn't near brave enough to be in the same house as Harry Potter.

"I guess we better count Gryffindor out then," said Rachel. "I think I'm smart enough to get Ravenclaw. What about you?"

"I don't know. I like to read a lot so I guess I could," Lucy shrugged. "I never really thought about it."

"Even if we're not, I suppose there's always Hufflepuff." Rachel reasoned. "I just want us to stay together! I would even endure Slytherin with you."

Before Lucy could respond, the compartment door slid open and she was met with the two people she had most wanted to avoid. Rachel and Lucy jumped apart.

"Please, like you'd even make it into Slytherin," said the girl to Rachel. Then she turned to Lucy. "Where have you been Lucy? We saved you a seat but you never showed up."

"I was with her… with Rachel," Lucy answered, nervously pushing up her glasses.

"But Lucy Q," started the boy. "You were supposed to sit with us. I thought we were friends."

"Well I…" Lucy didn't know what to say.

Rachel, seeing how uncomfortable her new friend was, stepped up to defend her. "Lucy can pick who she wants to sit with."

"I don't know why she'd choose to sit with a midget like you," the girl sneered.

"You're maybe three centimeters taller!" cried Rachel. "And I do not appreciate the insults. If you would please leave our compartment."

"Not without Lucy Q," said the boy.

"I don't want to go with you, Finn," Lucy whispered.

"See? She doesn't want to. Now please go," Rachel insisted.

The boy, Finn, dejectedly left the compartment. The girl, however, did not. She glared at Rachel before looking to Lucy. "Wait till Frannie hears about this, Lucy." Then she was gone.

Lucy sighed with relief. "Thanks."

"Who were those people?" Rachel asked.

"Santana Lopez and Finn Hudson. They were always over at my house to play because Dad thought I needed pureblood friends," she explained.

"They didn't seem very nice."

"That's because they're not. They just use me for things," Lucy said, looking out the window.

"Well I won't. I promise, cross my heart," Rachel said, making an X over her heart.

Lucy smiled at her. "Okay."

The two became fast friends during the train ride. Lucy's book stayed unread.

* * *

Rachel held Lucy's hand as they waited to be sorted. Santana glared at them, but Rachel just glared right back at her and she gave up eventually, going back to whispering with Finn.

Unfortunately, Rachel was one of the first people called up.

"Berry, Rachel!"

Rachel reluctantly let go of Lucy's hand, sparing her one last smile before making her way up to the stool.

The hat was placed on her head, falling all the way down to her nose. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at this. She knew it would probably happen to herself as well, but it was still funny.

Lucy held her breath while the hat took its time. It was taking much longer than the others beforehand. Lucy had no idea if this was good or bad. According to Frannie, she had been sorted into Slytherin almost immediately, and she took pride in that. So what was taking the hat so long with Rachel?

At long last, the hat called out, "Gryffindor!" and Lucy's face fell. There was no way she would make it into Gryffindor with Rachel.

Rachel wore a similar expression for the first few seconds before putting on a smile and hopping up to join the others at the Gryffindor table.

"Looks like your annoying midget friend won't be joining us in Slytherin after all," Santana whispered to Lucy when the sorting hat was preoccupied with another student.

"She's not a midget," Lucy whispered back.

"Woah, Lucy Q's got a backbone now," she smirked. "That won't last long. By the way, it's your turn."

Lucy yelped when she realized yes, it was her turn. She hadn't heard her name being called because she was listening to Santana. She hurried up to the stool, almost tripping over her robes, and jammed the hat on her head. It did indeed slip down to her nose the way it had on Rachel, and all she could see was the inside.

"Another Fabray," the hat sighed in her ear. She almost jumped; no one had warned her that the hat was going to _talk_ to her. "But you're different from the others, aren't you? You don't have that thirst for power, nor are you manipulative. Gryffindor? I see, you'd like to go to Gryffindor because of that Berry girl. Most just want it because of Potter. But wait, you seem to have a fair mind. Oh yes, that would do perfectly. Guess it's going to be… RAVENCLAW!"

The last word was shouted out to the rest of room, and Lucy felt the hat pulled off her head. Her eyes immediately sought out Rachel, who just smiled at her encouragingly. Rachel's eyes, though, revealed that she was just as sad about this as Lucy.

Lucy slowly made her way to the Ravenclaw table, where she sat beside the guy who was sorted before her.

"I'm Mike," he said when she sat down.

"Lucy."

"Why are you so sad, Lucy?" he asked. "Ravenclaw is the best house!"

"I wanted to be in the same house as my friend," she admitted. It didn't matter to her that she wasn't in the house that her family had always been in; all that she was concerned about was that she had lost her friend.

Finn was sorted into Gryffindor before Mike could say anything else. Lucy felt her stomach drop as Finn hurried to sit beside Rachel. That should've been her. At least, she noticed, Rachel was refusing to talk to him.

"Hummel, Kurt!"

"Did you hear a word I just said?" questioned Mike.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Sorry, I didn't," she replied softly as Jones, Mercedes was sorted into Slytherin as well.

"It's okay. I was just saying that you'll still have classes with your friend. It's not like she's gone forever." Lucy's heart leapt at this. She would see Rachel again.

"Lopez, Santana!"

The hat only took a couple seconds before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!"

Santana looked extremely pleased with herself as she got up and joined the table with Lucy's sister. Lucy was thankful that both her and Rachel had avoided being in a house with Santana.

Mike was explaining the illustrious history of Ravenclaw, as if Lucy didn't know it already, while Lucy listened to the others get sorted. Pierce, Brittany was sorted into Hufflepuff and Puckerman, Noah was sorted into Gryffindor. She only took notice of these because it was when Mike paused to talk to the Grey Lady.

"So Lucy, what's your favorite book?" Mike asked when he had finished talking to the Grey Lady.

"_Alice in Wonderland."_

Mike grinned. _"_I love that book!"

As Mike launched into a list of his favorite parts of the book, Lucy couldn't help but think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad being a Ravenclaw.

* * *

Lucy was having breakfast the next morning with Mike, both of them poring over their schedule, when Rachel dropped down onto the bench beside her.

"Good morning, Lucy," Rachel said excitedly.

Lucy gaped at her, unable to speak. Mike, however, didn't have this difficulty. "What do you think you're doing? This is the _Ravenclaw_ table; you're a Gryffindor."

Rachel wasn't deterred by this information. "I asked a prefect last night if there were any rules against sitting at other tables and she said no."

"Did she also tell you that it's highly discouraged?" asked Mike.

"Yes, but I would rather sit with Lucy," Rachel said with finality before turning to her. "Did you see we have our first class together?"

"Charms, right?" Lucy asked, glancing back at her schedule. For all the times she had looked at it, she had never noticed the small print beside some of the classes indicating she was taking them with other houses.

"And then we have History of Magic together tomorrow!"

Lucy smiled. "That's great."

"It's unusual because most of the time Gryffindors share their classes with Slytherins in hopes that they'll learn to get along. I guess they've given up on that," Mike added.

Rachel's smile died a bit. "No, I have a few with them."

"Just avoid Santana," Lucy cautioned.

Before Rachel could say anything, Lucy's older blonde double was jogging up to them, holding a red envelope. Lucy paled at the sight of the letter; it was a Howler.

"Lucy Q," Frannie started, looking panicked. "It's addressed to both of us. Zeus delivered it to me. If we hurry we can make it outside before it explodes."

Lucy jumped up, knowing that if they didn't make it outside then the whole school would hear what her father had to say. She followed behind Frannie who was practically sprinting toward the door.

They only made it to the entrance hall.

"RAVENCLAW!" said a booming voice that Lucy knew they would hear in the Great Hall. "MY YOUNGEST DAUGHTER IS IN RAVENCLAW? THIS IS ABSURD! THIS IS A SCANDAL! EVERY SINGLE FABRAY BEFORE YOU HAS BEEN A SLYTHERIN AND THEY HAVE THE AUDACITY TO SORT YOU INTO RAVENCLAW! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS. FRANCINE, YOU ARE TO TALK TO THE HEADMISTRESS AND GET THIS SORTED OUT RIGHT NOW! IF YOU CANNOT GET THE OLD COOT MCGONAGALL TO CHANGE LUCY TO HER RIGHTFUL HOUSE THEN I WILL COME UP THERE MYSELF!"

The letter disintegrated, but Lucy and Frannie kept staring at the spot where it had been.

The trance they were in was broken when a passing Slytherin boy called out, " Woah, your name is Francine? No wonder you're such a prude!"

Quick as a whip, Frannie's wand was out and pointed straight at Lucy's chest, her other hand gripping Lucy's collar. "This is all your fault," she hissed. "Why can't you just be normal?"

Lucy could feel the tears coming. Frannie was going to curse her just like she did at home when Lucy didn't do something perfectly.

"Leave her alone!" cried a voice. Lucy looked over to find Rachel there, wand pointed at Frannie.

Frannie laughed. "What are you gonna do? You're just a snotty first year."

"Rachel stay out of this," Lucy whispered. "She'll hurt you."

Rachel ignored Lucy's plea. "I'll go get a teacher."

After a staring contest between the two, in which Rachel clearly won, Frannie reluctantly let go of Lucy. "You've just made yourself an enemy, Rachel." Her name came out mockingly, mimicking the way Lucy had said it.

"I'm not afraid of you," Rachel said, standing her ground.

Frannie laughed again, said, "Gryffindors" while shaking her head, and then turned to Lucy. "I'll talk to McGonagall, but don't expect anything." She left after that, heading back to the Great Hall.

Rachel pulled Lucy, who was trembling at the moment, into a hug.

"That… That was my sister," Lucy whispered in explanation.

Rachel nodded in understanding. "It's gonna be okay. Wanna go back to breakfast?"

"Okay." So Rachel took her hand and led her back into the Great Hall.

They were quickly becoming attached to each other.

* * *

Needless to say, Lucy did not get moved to Slytherin.

The next morning, Lucy's father stormed into the Great Hall and up to the head table. Lucy cowered into Rachel's shoulder, and so Rachel wrapped an arm around her in protection.

Professor McGonagall and Russell Fabray exchanged a few terse words before she escorted him out to, supposedly, her office. Lucy knew he had not been gotten rid of so easily.

She was called out in the middle of History of Magic. Rachel gave her a look of encouragement before she got up and went to McGonagall's office.

Lucy was proved right when she got there and found both Professor McGonagall and her father.

"Your father would like to speak to you, Ms Fabray," she said without a hint of emotion. "Once you are done I shall be waiting in the library to speak with you as well." Then she shuffled out, leaving them alone.

"That bloody teacher," he said once the door was closed. "Never did like her."

"So am I in Slytherin?" Lucy asked carefully.

"No," was all he said as he stared at the portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses.

After a while, he rounded on her. "You listen to me, Lucy, and listen well. If you're going to be a bloody Ravenclaw then you better be the best bloody Ravenclaw there is. You're still a Fabray and Fabrays are perfect," he warned her. "And if I find out that you're making friends with mudbloods just because you're not in a pureblood house, I will pull you out of this school and teach you magic myself. Is that clear?"

Lucy nodded frantically. "Yes s-sir."

* * *

It was the first weekend at Hogwarts, and after a Saturday spent doing their homework, they were free to spend their Sunday lazing around under a tree by the lake. Mike left them to discuss comic books with some friends he had made during the Herbology incident (though he may know everything, Mike was not good with plants). So that left Rachel and Lucy to spend the day together.

Lucy was blatantly ignoring her father's warning. She was scared to death of being found out, but her friendship with Rachel meant more to her. She hadn't let Rachel know yet, and didn't plan on it. There was a chance Rachel would break their friendship to protect her, and she didn't want that. So Lucy kept silent.

Lucy was reading up against a tree, with Rachel's head resting in her lap as she napped. It was the book that she had been planning on reading on the train, and she was finally going to finish it.

Well, at least that's what she thought.

"Look at the cute little first years with not a care in the world," said a voice. Lucy put her book down to find Frannie there. "What I wouldn't give to be a first year again."

"What do you want, Frannie?" Lucy asked, a hint of impatience in her voice. She hoped Rachel wouldn't wake up.

"Someone's gotten a bit braver," Frannie noted. "Shouldn't be hanging out with that Gryffindor so much."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. Just a friendly word of of advice," she replied. "Father might not like it."

"You're not going to tell him," Lucy said, smiling at her sister.

"And why is that?"

"Because he'll blame it on you."

Frannie grinned. "Maybe you've got a little conniving Fabray in you after all." Lucy's smile fell. "See you around, Lucy Q. I've got to go to the greenhouses. I just stopped to say hi."

Just as Frannie was leaving, Rachel stirred. She noticed the retreating figure, much to Lucy's dismay.

"What did she want?" Rachel asked after yawning.

"To tell me to stay away from you," Lucy answered.

Rachel sat up. "And are you?"

"Of course not, Rachel."

Rachel pulled her into a hug. "Good."

* * *

About a month into the term, a notice appeared on the board in the Ravenclaw common room announcing flying lessons. Lucy was enthused, having been taught to fly on a broomstick at an early age. This was one class she would be able to be perfect in without studying for hours upon hours.

Apparently the same notice was posted in the Gryffindor common room.

"Flying lessons!" Rachel exclaimed as she sat down for breakfast at the Ravenclaw table as per usual.

"Why are you so excited about that?" Mike asked. "Most of us should know how to fly a broomstick by now."

"Rachel's parents never taught her to fly," Lucy cut in before Rachel could reveal her lineage. She didn't need anyone to know, lest it get around to her sister, or worse, her father.

"That's a shame," Mike said. "You'll probably really enjoy these lessons then."

"Lucy do you fly?" Rachel asked curiously.

She nodded. "My mom taught me. She was a Chaser for the Harpies."

"Really?" Mike gasped.

"Only for a year before she quit," Lucy admitted. She didn't tell them that her father made Judy quit when they got married. He didn't want a wife more famous than him.

"Still! That's so cool!"

Rachel was confused. "What's a Chaser?"

"Quidditch, you know?" Mike prompted.

This didn't lessen her confusion. Rachel, though, didn't like to reveal she knew less than Mike. "Oh. Quidditch. Right."

"I'll tell you all about it later," Lucy whispered into her ear.

Rachel nodded, and then Mike began quizzing Lucy on her mother.

Friday couldn't come soon enough. Each morning Rachel got more and more excited. By the time Friday rolled around, Mike not so nicely suggested the two move to the Gryffindor table for the day, which they did.

After breakfast, they headed out to the pitch. Rachel was bouncing with excitement, and Lucy couldn't help but get a little excited too. This was the place where her mother had won her first Quidditch game. Soon Lucy would be flying there as well.

All the houses would be having flying lessons together, which meant Lucy got the pleasure of seeing Santana. She had hoped she would be able to avoid Santana because of the large amount of people there, but what she hadn't planned on was Santana seeking her out. She smirked at Lucy as she took up the broomstick next to her.

Rachel, on Lucy's other side, did not look amused. Lucy supposed she wouldn't be too happy either if Santana was witness to her first attempt at flying.

"How ya been, Lucy Q?" Santana asked as the others were still filing in.

"I'm okay," Lucy replied, keeping her answers short so maybe Santana would go away.

"Hello Santana," Rachel said coldly.

"Dwarf," she acknowledged her.

They got through the beginning of the lesson without a problem. It was when they reached the actual flying that things went awry.

They were supposed to be hovering on the broom. Rachel only hovered for a second before her broom shot backwards and into a wall. Santana howled with laughter as Lucy sprinted towards Rachel.

The broom had taken the brunt of the impact, but Rachel lay sprawled on the ground, unmoving. "Rachel! Are you okay?" Lucy huffed when she reached her.

"I- I don't think I like flying," Rachel murmured, and Lucy giggled.

Madam Hooch came zooming up on her broom then. She jumped off and knelt beside Rachel. "Are you hurt, dear?"

"Everything hurts," Rachel whined.

"Yes, you'll probably be sore after a hit like that. I think a trip to the hospital wing to make sure there's nothing worse will do you good," she said, helping Rachel up. "Ms. Fabray, please take our brooms back to the area while I escort Ms. Berry to the hospital wing."

Santana was still laughing when Lucy got back.

"You've got your sister to thank for that, Lucy Q," Santana said, grinning. "She taught me the spell."

"Why won't you just leave us alone?" Lucy exploded.

"How about I make you a deal?" she suggested, still smirking. "You beat me in a race around the pitch and I'll leave you two alone for the rest of the year."

"What's in it for you?" There was a catch. There was always a catch with Santana.

"The pride in beating a famous Quidditch player's daughter."

Lucy didn't even stop to think. "Deal."

"Grab a broom then, Lucy Q, and let's go."

"Don't do this," Mike warned as Lucy walked to the starting line. "You'll get in big trouble." But Lucy ignored him. She was sick and tired of Santana picking on them.

Noah Puckerman, who had jumped at the chance, was moderating the race. "Okay so you have to race all the way to the other end, circle around the goalposts, and then come back. First one back wins."

Lucy nodded, getting on her broom. Santana did the same.

"On your mark… get set… GO!"

Both of them kicked off from the ground. Lucy took off down the field, a bit disappointed at the broom's speed. Hers back at home was much faster. Still, it was fast enough to keep up with Santana.

"You'll never be as good as her, Lucy," Santana jeered as they approached the goalposts. "She was a Slytherin."

Santana was trying to get in her head, Lucy knew, but she was doing a good job of it. This had always been in the back of Lucy's head as she flew. She knew she would never be as good as her mother.

Just as they were rounding the posts, Santana slammed into her, causing Lucy to slow down a bit to stay in the air. She didn't waste any time complaining about Santana's cheating, though. She just kept going.

Lucy leaned down onto the broom as far as she could, using her mom's trick to pick up more speed. Soon, she was pulling back up beside Santana.

They were halfway across the field when a shadow descended on them. Lucy looked up to see another girl, blonde hair whipping in the wind, flying above them. As she pulled ahead, the girl dropped down in front of both of them.

"What the-?" Lucy heard Santana say as the girl gained even more speed and started to move away from them.

The end was near, and it was clear to Lucy that the mysterious girl was going to win. There was no way for her or Santana to catch up.

Lucy skid to a stop on the ground beside a fuming Santana. Meanwhile, the blonde girl was celebrating by dancing around on the field with a reluctant Puck.

"Yay I won!" exclaimed the girl, finally stopping dancing with Puck.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" asked Santana angrily.

"Brittany S. Pierce, Hufflepuff!" she said, not at all deterred by Santana's anger. "At least, that's what I've been told."

"Did you not understand that this was a race between me and Lucy Q only?"

Brittany's smile lessened a bit. "But… can't you share?"

"How did you fly so fast?" Lucy was still in shock. School brooms weren't supposed to go that fast.

Brittany grinned at her. "All you have to do is ask the broom nicely."

"Ask nicely my ass!" Santana raged before storming off.

"I think I'm going to like you, Brittany," Lucy said as she watched the retreating Santana.

Brittany pulled her into a hug. "Me too, Lucy Q!"

* * *

Rachel was discharged from the hospital wing just in time for lunch. She heartily enjoyed hearing about the race with Santana and the appearance of Brittany, especially after learning that the reason her broom ran her into a wall was because of Santana.

"So you really can fly," Rachel said in awe.

"Not as good as Brittany, though," Lucy added.

"Could you teach me how to fly?" she asked, ignoring the comment.

"Um, sure."

"Like right now?" Classes for the afternoon had been cancelled.

Lucy laughed at Rachel's eagerness. "Can I finish lunch?"

Rachel waited until the end of lunch, and then practically dragged Lucy back down to the pitch. As they went, Lucy explained Quidditch. It took some time, but Lucy was fairly confident that Rachel wouldn't embarrass herself in front of Mike.

Once they had gotten to the field and finished debating the importance of the snitch (Rachel thought it completely negated the use of scoring with the quaffle), Rachel was ready to try flying again.

Lucy instructed her to try hovering again, and Rachel looked around carefully. "Do you think Santana's hiding around here?"

"She's probably still angry about losing to Brittany. I don't think she'll come down here for a while," Lucy replied. "So kick off from the ground."

Rachel hesitated, having second thoughts about trying this again. Lucy sighed. "Get on my broom with me. I'll show you it's perfectly safe." She did as she was told, situating herself on the broom behind Lucy. "Okay, on the count of three, I want you to kick off with me. Ready? One… Two… Three!"

They both kicked off, Lucy kicking harder out of the two, but she was able to balance it out after a little bit. As they flew higher, Rachel wrapped her arms around Lucy, holding on tightly. Her grip loosened as she got used to it.

Rachel's laugh rang in her ear. "We're flying!"

Lucy smiled at how excited she was. "Yes, we are."

"This is brilliant!" Rachel exclaimed. "I love magic!"

"Hold on, I have to turn," Lucy said as they approached the goalposts. Rachel gripped her tighter, and then let out a shriek when they made a wide turn that had the broom on its side.

"Lucy you're the best!" Rachel said as they zoomed back toward the middle of the field.

Lucy felt herself blush. "Thanks. Do you think you can do it yourself now?"

"I can try." So instead of doing a full lap, Lucy pulled down and landed beside where they had left Rachel's broom.

It took the entire afternoon, but Rachel was racing Lucy down the field by the time they left for dinner.

"You should play Quidditch," Rachel commented after they put the brooms up.

"I'm not that good," she murmured, looking out to the distant lake.

"But you are!"

Lucy smiled a bit at this. "Still, first years never make the team."

"You would," Rachel insisted.

"Maybe next year."

* * *

Before anyone really knew it, Christmas break was upon them. As much as she didn't want to go home, Lucy knew that she couldn't stay. Her father would never allow it, especially during her first year. Which was how she found herself sitting on the train back to London beside Rachel.

Rachel, of course, was very happy to be going home, and couldn't wait to tell her fathers about Hogwarts. Lucy wished she could be so lucky to be going home to a family like that. She would have to be very careful about what she said to her parents.

Their first term at Hogwarts had been great. Sure, they had spent most of it in the library with Mike (and sometimes Brittany), but that didn't take away from all the fun they had. Santana hadn't bothered them much, and neither had Frannie, for that matter. She figured Frannie had bigger things to worry about, like N.E.W.T.s , but Lucy knew that with Santana it was only a brief respite.

"Hey Lucy?" Rachel whispered, still half asleep, her head resting in Lucy's lap.

"Yeah?"

"Today's my birthday," she murmured before drifting back to sleep. Lucy almost jumped out of her seat, but restrained herself so as not to wake Rachel.

How was she supposed to know! Four months together, and the subject of birthdays had never come up. She only hoped she could manage to get out of the house over break to go to Diagon Alley.

When the candy trolley came around, Lucy bought as much as she could. Rachel had yet to experience magical candy, so Lucy considered this could be a present for not knowing about her birthday. Rachel freaked out, excitedly going through all the candy, but not before giving Lucy a big hug.

"My dads are going to kill you! They never let me have this many sweets," Rachel commented. "They say it makes me too hyper."

"I can't see why," Lucy murmured.

"I've written them loads of letters and they're dying to meet you. Will you meet them? When we get off the train?"

Lucy frowned. If her father came to pick her up, then he would forbid her from seeing Rachel, not only because she was a Gryffindor, but because she had two dads. Merlin forbid he found out she was a muggleborn. But if it was her mom…

"Maybe."

"Oh you must!" she cried. "They might not think you're real. I haven't exactly had any friends before."

"All I had were Santana and Finn," Lucy added helpfully.

"At least you _had_ friends, even if it was Santana," Rachel said. "Everyone thought I was weird, and I guess they were right."

"You're not weird," Lucy insisted. "You're special."

"What's the difference?"

Lucy sighed, knowing a lost cause when she saw one, before scooting over to wrap her arms around Rachel. "I love you, Rachel."

Rachel relaxed in her arms. "I love you too, Lucy."

The train ride was over before either of them really wanted it to be. As happy as Rachel was to see her dads. She really didn't want to leave Lucy for a few weeks.

Unfortunately for the both of them, Lucy's mother and father were waiting on the platform. When she saw them out her window, Lucy knew she would have to say goodbye to Rachel before they got off the train.

Rachel was disappointed that Lucy couldn't meet her dads, but Lucy promised that next time she would. They hugged one last time, Lucy wished Rachel a happy birthday, and then they parted ways.

Fate has a funny way of causing trouble, which was why Rachel's dads were only a few steps from Lucy's family.

"Look at them," Russell was saying to Judy when Lucy walked up with her trunk. "Not only mudbloods, but _gay_ mudbloods. I swear, the amount of filth they let in Hogwarts has severely increased since the end of the war."

"Might be because of all the lost wizards from the final battle," Judy commented.

Russell ignored her as he watched Rachel greet her fathers with a group hug. "And they have a daughter! How disgusting. There's no telling what they do to her."

Lucy kept her mouth shut, having learned by then that one of the worst things you could do was speak out against her father. Frannie appeared with her trunk and owl around that time, though it wasn't soon enough. Before they could leave, Rachel was pointing at Lucy, and her fathers were waving and smiling.

Russell's eyes narrowed as they turned on his youngest daughter. "Do you know those people, Lucy?"

Lucy glanced at Frannie, who was smirking like Christmas had come early for her. She half-expected Frannie to tell their father herself. But she didn't. "We're both in the same year," Lucy said, unable to lie. "We have a few classes together."

Before Russell could question her more, Judy came to her rescue. "Perhaps we should leave. The crowd is becoming unbearable. I'll take Lucy."

Lucy sighed in relief as she took her mother's arm so they could apparate home. She cast one last glance at Rachel, who was watching her curiously, before everything went dark.

* * *

Christmas dinner was a big affair at Lucy's house. The entirety of her family congregated at her house to brag about their lives, hear the latest gossip, and eat food cooked by a house elf instead of themselves.

Lucy absolutely dreaded it this year. She knew that she was going to be drilled on her time at Hogwarts, which ultimately meant talking about Rachel. And, well, she was right.

She hadn't been able to take her first bite of food before the questions arrived.

The first came from her uncle. "So Lucy, how's old Hogwarts?"

She barely looked up from her plate. "It's good."

"Oh come on," he goaded her. "Give me a story. Pulled any pranks on Gryffindors yet? Why am I asking, that's a Slytherin initiation tradition." Obviously her father hadn't told him.

"I'm not in Slytherin," she murmured, sinking down into her chair.

The entire table went silent as they all stared at her. Obviously he hadn't told any of them.

"Come now," Russell chuckled, breaking the silence, trying to save face. "Surely none of you expected her in anything but Ravenclaw. She's a bloody genius, after all. Much smarter than half the people in here."

"I resent that," one of Lucy's cousins, who had just left Hogwarts and was training to be a Healer, said to him.

Everyone nervously laughed and conversation resumed. Lucy knew, though, that the questions were far from over, and the others would be listening a little closer from then on.

"I'm sure you're learning a lot," commented Lucy's aunt Helen, one of the only family members she genuinely liked, from beside her.

"I am," Lucy assured her, finally able to look someone in the eye.

Helen, Judy's sister, smiled at her. "Good. Made any friends? I remember from my time there that most Ravenclaws were very distant."

"A few," she replied. "There's Brittany who's in Hufflepuff, and she beat Santana Lopez in a broom race."

"Of _the_ Lopezes?" her aunt interrupted.

Lucy nodded and went on. "She makes Santana very angry. Then there's Mike in my house, and he knows tons of trivia."

"Is Mike your boyfriend?" one of her littler cousins teased.

Lucy scrunched up her face. "Ew no!"

Her aunt laughed, and Lucy continued. "And last there's Rachel. She's my best friend."

"And what house is she in?" Helen asked.

Lucy didn't think. She just let it out. "Gryffindor."

The table silenced again. Across from her, Frannie looked pleased.

Helen ignored them and continued talking to Lucy. "How nice. I wish we all could get over the house rivalry." She took the opportunity to glare individually at everyone at the table. Then she began asking Lucy about classes.

There was no doubt in Lucy's mind that she would be getting a stern talking-to by her father after everyone left.

* * *

Santana started back in full force once school resumed. Except she never messed with Lucy; it was only Rachel.

Everywhere they went, something bad happened to Rachel. Her bag fell apart on the way to History of Magic. Her shoes were suddenly tied together when she tried to get up from her seat at breakfast. Her hair ended up bright red after someone's "cauldron exploded" in Potions.

The last one Lucy hadn't been there for, and she had to stifle her giggles when she saw Rachel at lunch. Mike didn't try to stifle anything.

"It's not funny," Rachel grumbled as she took a seat at the table and began fixing her plate.

"Santana again?" Lucy asked. Santana always seemed to be around to laugh when anything happened to Rachel.

She nodded. "She's in my Potions class."

"So are you just stuck like this forever?" Mike questioned, finally gaining the ability to talk again.

Rachel scoffed. "Of course not! Even if I had to resort to muggle means, I would get rid of it! Madam Pomfrey says it should fade in a couple days."

"That's good," Lucy stated after swallowing a mouthful of potatoes.

"No it's not!" she cried. "I've had it with Santana!"

"Then do something about it," Mike commented. "Get her back."

She turned to Lucy. "Will you help me get her back?"

Lucy gulped. Getting on Santana's bad side wasn't a good idea. Still, she wanted the attacks on Rachel to stop. "Okay."

Mike wanted no part in it, so the two spent the rest of their lunch break in the library planning out their attack.

In the end, they decided to go with something simple. Well, Lucy first had to remind Rachel that if they went all out there was a greater chance that they would be caught. Then she decided it would probably be best to stick with a simple idea. Besides, it would still infuriate Santana.

Which was how Lucy found herself a couple nights later sitting down at the Slytherin table beside Santana.

"Hello Santana," she grinned, helping herself to some food.

Santana's mouth fell open, but she quickly regained control and her lips formed a smirk. "Finally remembered who your true friend is, huh? I don't blame you. I would dump Berry too when I saw her ugly hair. Was she trying to match her house colors or-"

But Santana didn't finish her joke as a no longer red-headed Rachel sat down across from them. "Good evening, Santana."

This caused a bit more confusion, not only from Santana, but from the others as well. This was probably the first time in history that a Gryffindor sat at the Slytherin table. That's what Lucy and Rachel were counting on, at least.

"What are you doing here, midget?" Santana snarled. "Lucy Q is mine again, so just give up and run on back to the loser table."

Rachel just smiled. "I don't think she is. Lucy and I just came over to chat with you."

"I don't know who you think you are, but you need to move," said a boy who had just appeared behind Rachel. "Not only are you a Gryffindor, but you're also in my seat."

"I was just telling her to get lost, Kurt," Santana added, picking up her glass of pumpkin juice to take a sip. "Now scram, Berry."

Lucy and Rachel shared a glance before both standing up. "Gladly," Rachel said.

The two relocated to the Ravenclaw table to actually have their meal, when Brittany bounded up to them.

"Hey Rachel! Hey Lucy Q!" Brittany said excitedly as she sat down across from them.

They exchanged greetings with Brittany between mouthfuls of food.

Brittany continued on. "Lucy Q, what'd you slip in San's drink?"

Lucy almost choked on her own drink in shock. Rachel shushed Brittany, not wanting the entire Ravenclaw table to know.

"So what is it?" Brittany whispered, not at all put off.

"A very small amount of shrinking potion," Rachel explained quietly. "Just enough to make me a few centimeters taller than her."

Brittany looked confused. "But then what will she call you if you're taller than her?"

"Hopefully her name," Lucy finished.

It took about three days before they encountered Santana again. The two were just walking into the castle after a furious snowball fight with some other students when they ran into Santana. Literally.

"Watch where you're going, dwarf!" she yelled angrily before continuing on. The two grinned at each other. This was what they had been waiting for.

"How can I be a dwarf when I'm taller than you, Santana?" Rachel asked, and Santana froze. The two caught up with her. "See? I'm taller now, midget."

For about ten seconds, nothing happened. Then something clicked and Santana lunged at her, tackling Rachel to the ground. "You did this!" She pulled out her wand, looking ready to do some serious damage.

Lucy was about to try to wrestle Santana off Rachel when she heard, "I would advise against continuing, Ms. Lopez. You've already earned yourself a week of detention and 50 points from Slytherin for your violent conduct toward Ms. Berry." It was Professor McGonagall.

Santana jumped up. "She made me short! I was taller than her and she made me short by magic!"

"At your age, Ms. Lopez, people have growth spurts all the time. Have you considered that maybe Ms. Berry has just grown?"

Santana seethed. Lucy didn't want to stick around for her wrath, so she and Rachel excused themselves.

Once they turned the corner, they hugged. They had gotten back at Santana and more.

It was a good day.

* * *

Easter break was spent at Hogwarts. Frannie had to study for N.E.W.T.s and so Lucy felt safe telling her parents she needed to stay at Hogwarts to get a jumpstart on studying for finals. Rachel, of course, stayed behind as well.

The week was most certainly not spent studying for the two first years. Most of the time they could be found relaxing by the lake or flying around the Quidditch pitch, relishing in the sun. It was a perfect week.

And then it ended.

Lucy was on her way to Transfiguration when she was pulled down an empty corridor by Frannie.

"Do you mind?" Lucy asked, irritated. "I'm going to be late for class."

"You're going to want to hear this, Lucy Q," Frannie grinned, and Lucy knew she was in trouble. "You know, I kind of suspected it with the way Father was glaring at them on the platform at Christmas break. So when I was researching wizard lineage in the library last week, I decided to check it out, and what should I discover but the fact that there isn't a single Berry in there."

Lucy wanted to run, or hide, anything really except hear what Frannie had to say.

She continued on. "Your friend's a mudblood, Lucy Q, and while Father may be able to overlook you being friends with a Gryffindor, he won't be so lenient if he finds out she's a mudblood with two dads."

Lucy knew she couldn't escape this. "What do I have to do to keep you from telling him?"

"Oh not much," she replied. "Just give up your friendship with her so neither of us get in trouble."

Lucy could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Why are you being so mean?"

Frannie just shrugged. "I warned her she made an enemy. I'm not one for trivial pranks, like making someone shorter." She paused, making sure Lucy knew that she knew. "So do we have a deal?"

There was no other way. Frannie had her caught. "Yes."

* * *

For the first few days, Lucy was able to successfully avoid Rachel. She had her meals in the kitchen, which Brittany had shown her months ago how to get into. She took alternate routes to class to avoid any chance of seeing Rachel. She stayed tucked away in the Ravenclaw common room during any free time.

It wasn't until Monday when they had their shared Charms class that they saw each other.

"Good morning, Lucy," Rachel chirped as she sat down beside her. "Have you been sick?"

Lucy ignored her, choosing instead to stare at the cover of her Charms textbook.

She could feel Rachel's frown. "Did I do something wrong? Because if I did, you know I didn't mean to. I would never do anything to purposely hurt you."

Lucy couldn't take it. Rachel sounded so pitiful and she hadn't done anything to deserve this.

She couldn't afford to cry in class. "Please, Rachel," she whispered, still unable to look at her. "Just leave me alone."

"Okay," she whispered back.

But it wasn't okay.

Lucy felt like she died a little inside every time she had to see Rachel's face when she got up to move every time Rachel tried to sit by her at meals. After a while, Rachel gave up and started sitting at her own table, which made Lucy feel even worse.

She stopped talking to people. Neither Mike nor Brittany could get any words out of her that weren't answers to homework. Even teachers took notice as their happy star student who would normally volunteer the answer to any question started to become drawn in and melted into the background.

Rachel only lasted a few weeks before she snapped. She cornered Lucy as she was leaving dinner.

"I'm done giving you time. You're going to tell me what's going on right now."

Lucy, face emotionless, tried to continue on her way back to the common room, but Rachel pushed her back against the wall, holding her there.

"I'm serious, Lucy," Rachel said, her voice taking on a hardness Lucy had never heard before.

"Please, Rachel," she begged, unable to stop the tears this time.

"Not this time. Just tell me what's wrong," she pleaded, her voice soft again.

Lucy knew there was no way out of this. She would have to crush Rachel, and that's exactly what Frannie wanted. She took a deep breath. "You."

Rachel faltered. "W-what?"

"You're nothing but a filthy Gryffindor mu-" She couldn't say it, not even when she was trying to be mean. "Muggleborn with two dads."

Slowly, Rachel let her go. "But Lucy-"

She shoved away. "Just leave me alone, Rachel."

Lucy continued down the hall, trying to ignore the desperate calls from Rachel. When she got back to her dormitory, she broke down on her bed and cried.

* * *

The rest of the year passed in a study-filled haze for Lucy. Any time that she normally would've spent with her friends or Rachel, she spent studying. No one tried to pull her out of her shell after Rachel. They just let her be.

Frannie, Lucy noticed, was all smiles whenever she saw Lucy by herself. She had finally gotten what she wanted. Every time Lucy saw her, she secretly wished for Frannie to get all T's on her N.E.W.T.s.

Lucy passed all her exams with flying colors. Yet it still wasn't enough to remove the looks of worry from her teachers' faces when they looked at her.

Lucy didn't end up going to the leaving feast. She wasn't really in the mood for it, so she just snuck down to the kitchen to have dinner like she often did. There was a very high chance that Ravenclaw had won the house cup, and Lucy couldn't bring herself to be cheerful.

She went to bed before anyone got back that night, but that didn't block out the sounds of the celebratory party in the common room.

The train the next day showed her that her friends were moving on. As she wandered the corridor, looking for somewhere to sit, she saw them all.

Mike was in a compartment full of boys that Lucy knew were his comic book pals. This wasn't exactly new. He always ditched her for them before, but it never really hurt before because she had Rachel.

She found Brittany chattering away with her fellow Hufflepuffs. There was room for her to join them, but Lucy knew she would then have to spend the entire ride with them trying to get her to talk.

At last, she came to the compartment she had shared with Rachel for all the previous journeys. Lucy expected to only find Rachel, looking out the window by herself like the first time they met. She thought that maybe she could slip in, apologize and explain everything, and be back to best friends with Frannie none the wiser. After all, Frannie wouldn't be able to stop them next year.

Only it wasn't just Rachel. Sitting in there laughing and joking with her were Puck and _Finn._

Lucy felt her heart shatter.

She hurried on down the corridor, lest Rachel see her.

Rachel was friends with Finn? On the journey to Hogwarts, Rachel had defended her from him.

Oh how things had changed.

The last compartment she came to contained only one occupant. Lucy didn't care that it meant sitting across from Santana; she just took it.

Santana genuinely smiled upon seeing her. If she wasn't so worried about her own problems, Lucy probably would've felt a little pity for Santana who appeared to have no friends. Except they were in the same boat, and Lucy couldn't feel anything but heartbreaking disappointment at the moment.

"Hey, Lucy Q," Santana said, not a hint of malice in her voice; just relief. Relief at not having to endure the journey alone.

"Hey, Santana," she replied, letting out a sigh of her own relief.

Yes, how things had changed.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it. What'd you think? Though it's a ton of fun writing because I get to combine two of my loves, Harry Potter and Faberry, I don't know if I want to continue it due to how long it actually takes to write one of these. I mean, I have a plot for all the way up to year seven, but still. I will say this, though. If I do decide to post more, it won't be very regularly. That said, I hope you enjoyed it, and have a very happy Faberry Week!**


	2. Year Two

September 1st was a very different affair for Lucy's second year. There was no longer an annoying prefect hurrying her along. The annoying prefect was no longer a prefect at all, but instead working over in France. That still didn't stop Lucy from having to hurry on that dreary September morning.

She intended on getting their compartment on the train and keeping Finn out. Lucy had to apologize to Rachel, and she didn't want Finn there for it.

Just as the train was gaining speed and Lucy was giving up hope, Rachel rushed in, all smiles.

Her smile faded when she saw who was in the compartment with her. "Oh. You're here. I should go-"

"Wait!" Lucy called as Rachel was halfway out the door. She paused, looking at Lucy curiously. "I miss you."

Rachel slowly came back in, sliding the door closed. "I miss you too, Lucy."

"I'm sorry that I ignored you and said some mean things, but if you'll just let me explain…"

Rachel dropped down into the seat across from her, smile returning. "Okay."

By the end of the journey, they would be back to being best friends.

But first they had to deal with someone else.

About halfway through the train ride, they received a visitor. Santana slipped in looking angry.

"I should've known you'd be with her," Santana said, her voice hard.

"Of course she'd be with me," Rachel defended, and Lucy sank lower in her seat.

Santana scoffed. "Shut up, Berry. You're not part of this." She then turned to Lucy. "I see you've made your choice. Next time she kicks you to the curb, don't come crying to me."

"Santana wait!" Lucy called out, getting up and going out the door after her. She was halfway down the corridor before Lucy caught her. "Why can't I be friends with both of you?"

Her stony expression melted. "Because we both want you for ourselves, Lucy Q," she admitted softly. "You're special, and we don't share. I know you're going to pick her because I was mean you in the past." She took a shaky breath. "And I'm sorry."

"Santana…" Summer with her had been a wonderful thing, and Lucy wasn't ready to give it up.

She smiled weakly. "I knew it was going to happen."

"I'm not giving up," Lucy stated.

Santana shook her head. "Goodbye, Lucy Q." Then she was gone, and Lucy was left to make her way back to Rachel's compartment where she was sure several questions awaited her.

She wasn't wrong.

"What was _that_?" Rachel asked the second Lucy came back in.

"Santana," she replied.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well of course I know that. I want to know what she was talking about."

"Um…" Lucy hesitated, not really sure what to say. "We kind of became friends over the summer."

For a second Rachel looked shocked, but then she laughed. "That's funny, Lucy. I almost thought you were serious."

"I kind of am…"

Rachel rushed over to sit beside her and took Lucy's hands in hers, face full of concern. "Please don't be serious," she begged. "After everything she's done to me? After everything she's done to _you_?"

Lucy looked away. "I didn't have anyone else, and she didn't either."

"So you just let her run your life again?" her tone was angry.

"No!" Lucy was quick to amend. "She was nice this summer. Really nice. We um… We had a nice time."

Rachel stared at her suspiciously. "Is she forcing you to say this?"

"What? _No_," she defended. "If she was forcing me to do anything, I would be sitting with her on the train. She's probably alone."

"Good. She deserves to be alone," Rachel said, letting go of Lucy's hands and leaning back against her seat in relief.

Lucy frowned. "Rachel… she's my friend."

She sighed, glancing over at Lucy. "This isn't happening."

"Sorry," Lucy murmured. "But I think if you just got to know the real her-"

"Then she'd have even more dirt on me," Rachel finished. "Lucy, I'm a Gryffindor. She will never like me."

"Maybe one day," Lucy said, and Rachel laughed, teasing Lucy about her optimism.

Little did Rachel know that one day Lucy would be right.

* * *

The welcoming feast brought back Rachel sitting at the Ravenclaw table and Santana glaring at them. Rachel was also on the receiving end of several glares from the Gryffindor table, including Finn.

After Artie Abrams was sorted into Ravenclaw, Lucy decided to mention the glares to Rachel.

"They just don't want me setting an example for the new kids," she brushed it off.

"If you're okay with it…" Lucy replied as Blaine Anderson was sorted into Gryffindor.

"She'll just never become a prefect," Mike added.

"I resent that accusation, Mike! Of course I will be a prefect!" Rachel cried right before Tina Cohen-Chang was sorted into Hufflepuff. "Right, Lucy?"

"Um…" Lucy was trapped. "Shh! They're sorting someone!" Sam Evans was sorted into Hufflepuff, and then the two turned back to her.

"I'm not taking sides," Lucy said, and Rachel groaned while Mike laughed.

"Lucy, you're supposed to agree with me!"

"She can't because she knows you're not going to be a prefect."

Rachel huffed. "I am going to prove you wrong, Mike Chang! I am going to be a prefect!"

And she was.

* * *

Lucy knew what it meant when she saw the poster for Quidditch tryouts in the common room. She just hoped there wasn't one in the Gryffindor common room. Otherwise…

"Lucy!" Rachel said excitedly as she sat down at the Ravenclaw table that morning. "Quidditch! You're trying out this year."

Mike voiced his agreement. "You'd be awesome, Luce."

Lucy spoke to her bowl of porridge. "I don't really want to."

Rachel looked confused. "Why not?"

"I'm not good enough for that. I'm just a second year," she mumbled.

"Nonsense! It wouldn't hurt to try, though, would it? There were so many seventh years on the team last year that now there's tons of space," Rachel rationed.

"But what if I don't make it?" Lucy asked, finally looking up at them. "That'll just give people the right to tease me about how I'll never be as good as my mother."

"Then don't listen to them," Rachel stated. "Santana teases me all the time, but I've learned to mostly ignore her by now."

Lucy sighed. "I guess you're right."

Rachel beamed at her. "As always."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "So what classes do we have today?"

But the Quidditch talk didn't stop there. Later during Charms, the only class that day that the Ravenclaws shared with the Gryffindors, Finn and Puck brought it up.

Professor Flitwick had been assigning homework when Lucy heard Puck make a comment.

"Why do we have to do homework? We're just going to be Quidditch stars anyway," Puck complained, loud enough for the people around them to hear, but not loud enough that Professor Flitwick did.

"Nice one," Finn said, high-fiving him.

"Because," Rachel started, obviously irritated. "You two aren't near talented enough to make it in the pro Quidditch world. If you somehow manage to make it onto the school's team, I'll be surprised."

"I'm hurt, Rachel," Puck said, feigning injury.

Rachel didn't even crack a smile at the joke. "And what does it matter? It's not like you'll do your homework anyway. You and Finn always guilt me into giving you the answers."

"Why would you give them the answers, Rach?" Lucy whispered. "You won't even give me the answers."

"That's because your answers are just as good as mine, if not better at times. You just don't like to work for them. These two, on the other hand," Rachel gestured to Finn and Puck, who were haphazardly stuffing their notes from the day's lesson into their books in preparation to change classes. "If I don't help them, the whole house suffers."

"You help us cause you like us," Finn added, and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yes of course, Finn," Rachel stated. "Anyways, I don't see either of you getting on the team, because even with my help, your grades are probably too poor for Professor McGonagall to let you on."

"We'll prove you wrong," Puck said.

"Not likely. If anyone makes it onto their Quidditch team, it'll be Lucy," Rachel said, smiling at the girl beside her.

"Um," Lucy didn't know what to say, having suddenly been brought into this conversation.

"No way!" Finn cried. "Lucy is trying out? I guess we're losing against Ravenclaw for sure."

"Dude, shut up," Puck said, shoving Finn. "We're gonna make the team, and then we're gonna win."

"We'll see," said Rachel, picking up her perfectly packed bag and leaving class. Lucy followed along behind her.

"Why do all the guys in my house have to be so obnoxious?" Rachel asked as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

Lucy shrugged. "It's Gryffindor."

"Hey!" Rachel cried, smiling and playfully shoving Lucy. "I'm in that house."

"Doesn't make you any less obnoxious," Lucy muttered, and then took off running down the corridor, knowing what Rachel's reaction would be when she realized what was said.

"Lucy Fabray!" she heard called after her, and when she looked back she found Rachel chasing behind her. "You take that back!"

Lucy just grinned and kept running. Rachel knew she wasn't serious, and that made it okay.

* * *

For Lucy's second year at Hogwarts, her time was split. Half of it was spent with Rachel, and then the other half was spent with Santana. Since she couldn't get the two of them in the same room without someone's hair color changing or a duel breaking out, this was the way it had to be.

Which was how Lucy found herself sneaking into the Forbidden Forest with Santana on a Saturday afternoon.

Rachel didn't know, and Lucy didn't plan on telling her. She knew she would just get a speech about how much of a bad influence Santana was on her. That's why she chose to go with Santana when Rachel was busy helping Finn and Puck with their extra credit for Potions class because, as it turns out, they weren't academically able to try out for Quidditch.

"Aren't we going to get in trouble for this?" Lucy asked as Santana once again checked over her shoulder to make sure no one was following them as they skirted around the edge of the forest. Truth be told, Lucy was a bit worried about going into the forest. She had heard rumors of all the beasts that inhabited it.

"Not if we don't get caught," was her reply.

"But don't you think they call it the _Forbidden_ Forest for a reason?"

Santana didn't hear her. All her attention was focused on the task at hand. "Okay, coast is clear. Let's go!" She grabbed Lucy's hand, and dragged her into the forest with her.

"Why couldn't we just pull a prank on someone?"

"Because this is so much better. Besides, I want to see if there's really a werewolf in here." They were running through the forest, and Lucy just knew they were going to get lost.

Lucy pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose to keep them from falling off. "San, it's daytime. Even if there is a werewolf, it won't be out during the day."

Santana stopped, and Lucy almost ran into her. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She took a seat on an old tree stump, and motioned for Lucy to sit beside her. "We'll just wait until night, then."

"Don't we need a full moon as well?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah. Um, have you been paying attention to the moon cycles in Astronomy?" Santana knew the answer to that. They shared Astronomy class, and because it always took place so late at night, they slept through it most of time, only waking up to pretend to be mapping out the position of the stars when the professor passed by. Lucy usually got help from Rachel in Astronomy.

"Rachel hasn't let me look at her homework yet. She says it's too early in the school year to be slacking off," she replied.

"So how are we supposed to know where the moon is?" Santana questioned. "I don't want to stay out here if we're not gonna see any werewolves."

"Why don't we just come back when we're sure there's a full moon?" Lucy suggested. "And today we can do something else? Like catch up on our Astronomy homework."

Santana groaned. "That's lame! But still, I could use your help on that homework… Maybe afterwards we can go prank Finn?"

Lucy giggled. "Okay." They turned around to start back, but there was no discernible trail. "Um, Santana? How do we get out of here?"

"I thought you were paying attention to where we were going?"

Lucy looked at her in confusion. "You never told me to do that. And how could I with how fast we were going through the woods?"

Santana shrugged. "Guess we'll just have to chance it."

It took them quite a while, but they eventually made it back to the castle. It was just in time, too. The sky was darkening, and while Santana may talk a good talk, both of them were scared to be in the forest at night.

Rachel was on them the second they stepped into the Great Hall for dinner.

"Where have you been?" she demanded, pulling a twig from Lucy's hair and tossing it at Santana.

"Um, doing Astronomy homework?" Lucy tried, knowing it wasn't going to work. The twig in her hair was evidence enough that no homework had been done.

"I'm sure," Rachel said drily.

"It's none of your business, Berry," Santana snapped. "And the next time you throw something at me, I just might throw something back."

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, Santana? Mainly the Slytherin table?" Rachel asked.

Santana glared at her, and then turned to Lucy. "See you, Lucy Q. Meet me in the library in an hour to do that homework?"

"Sure," she agreed before Santana stalked off to her table. Rachel led Lucy over to where she had been sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"Where were you, really?" she asked in a hushed tone after they had sat down.

"The Forbidden Forest," Lucy murmured.

Rachel gasped. "Lucy! You can't go there! You'll get into all kinds of trouble!"

"But I didn't."

Rachel smacked her shoulder. "Santana is a bad influence on you."

Lucy started filling her plate. She was starving. "Can we not talk about it?"

Rachel sighed. "Fine. All I'll say is that one day she'll get you into trouble. Now would you please pass me the potatoes?"

* * *

Santana was fuming when she entered the Great Hall. Lucy sensed it almost immediately when she saw Santana approaching them at the Ravenclaw table instead of heading toward her usual place at the Slytherin table. Lucy stood up before Santana could pull her up.

"Come with me," she said calmly, which scared Lucy even more. Whatever had happened must've been serious. Lucy quickly glanced apologetically at Rachel before following Santana back out of the Great Hall and onto the grounds where they could talk.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Your friend," she said through clenched teeth. "And her Gryffindor buddies decided they would steal my Astronomy homework today during Potions class."

"That doesn't sound like something Rach_—_"

"When I asked for it back," Santana continued, cutting off Lucy. "She said I should do my own homework instead of copying yours."

"But we spent hours on that yesterday," Lucy said. "And you did the most work on it."

"I know, but your precious little Rachel doesn't believe that. She thinks the only way any of us Slytherins have our homework is if we cheat or steal," Santana explained. "And now our homework is due in a few hours and I don't have time to redo it because we have a Potions essay due tomorrow and I really just want to curse her."

Lucy sighed. She hated it when her friends fought, which was basically every day. "Don't worry, I'll get it back from her."

Santana started pacing, completely ignoring what Lucy had said. "I can't believe you're friends with someone like that!"

"She's not normally like that. I'm sure it was Finn or Puck's idea. That's who helped her, right?" Lucy tried to rationalize things.

Santana scoffed. "Please, it even sounds like her. Only she would do that."

When Lucy stopped to think about it, it really did sound horribly like something Rachel would devise. She was the only one who actually valued homework that much. "I'll go talk to her."

"You do that," Santana said. "Because if I don't get my homework back, you won't be able to stop me from jinxing her."

Lucy marched back into the Great Hall, leaving Santana to sulk outside by herself. Rachel was still calmly eating her dinner.

"What did Santana want?" she questioned, not even bothering to look up from her dinner.

Lucy sighed, not really wanting to get mad at her friend, but knowing it was inevitable if this was how Rachel was going to act concerning the situation. "I think you know, Rach."

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked."

"Fine. Be that way. Santana wants her homework back," Lucy stated, a bit irritated.

"I don't have her homework," Rachel replied after taking her time chewing and swallowing her mouthful of food. "I have yours, though."

"Rachel, Santana didn't copy my homework. If anything, I copied hers."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You don't have to lie for her, you know."

"I'm not lying!" Lucy cried, drawing a few eyes from nearby. She quieted down before continuing. "She and I did that homework together. And even if she did cheat, who are you to take it away from her? It's none of your business!"

"Are you choosing her over me?" Rachel asked quietly.

"I'm not choosing anyone. I'm just trying to do what's right here," Lucy replied. "Now please, can I have Santana's homework back?"

Rachel sighed before putting her fork down and digging around in her backpack. She produced a few papers and handed them over to Lucy. "Here."

Lucy took the papers. "Thank you." The air between them was tense. Neither of them was happy with the situation. "I know you're a Gryffindor and it's your job to mess with Slytherins, but you could just not do it with Santana?"

"Rachel pursed her lips. "I'll think about it."

"Unless you let me in on it," Lucy added, and Rachel smiled.

Everything went back to normal for most the part after that.

* * *

The day of tryouts for the Ravenclaw quidditch team came sooner than Lucy wanted. She was immensely nervous, and nothing Rachel said could get her to calm down.

"You'll do fine," Rachel tried to assure her as they walked down to the quidditch pitch after a failed attempt at getting Lucy to eat breakfast.

"But what if I don't?" Lucy asked. "What if I do horrible?"

Rachel sighed. "You won't. Trust me."

"How can you be so sure?"

Rachel stopped her. They were at the entrance now, and the two had to part ways. "Because you are good." Rachel pulled her into a hug. "Now go show them."

Lucy broke the hug and shouldered her broom, looking back at Rachel.

Rachel smiled at her reassuringly. "Go on. I'll be waiting for you."

They turned and went their separate ways then, Lucy very reluctantly.

The Ravenclaw captain assigned her as Chaser in the first mockup game, just like she had requested. It was what her mom had been, so she thought that was what she should be as well. She didn't do _bad_ per say, but she definitely wasn't as good as some of the older kids that she was playing against. That still didn't stop Rachel from cheering for her the entire time.

The next game, she was assigned Seeker. This wasn't really what she wanted to play, but she wasn't questioning it. If it got her onto the team, then that was enough.

The Seeker she was playing against was a sixth year guy. Lucy really didn't think she would be able to catch the snitch against him, which was why she was immensely surprised when she snagged the snitch about fifteen minutes into the game.

When Lucy landed on the ground with the snitch in hand, grinning from ear to ear, the captain simply smiled at her and told her she was free to go, that the results would be up the next day.

To Lucy, the waiting was actually worse than the tryout. Time was moving slower than it ever had before, and she was partially convinced that someone somewhere in the castle was experimenting with time magic. It would've been the perfect opportunity to work on her homework or read a book or _anything_, but her mind couldn't concentrate so she just ended up staring off into space.

After a sleepless night, Lucy slowly got ready for breakfast. The list was going to be up when she went downstairs into the common room, and as long as she had waited for this, she couldn't make herself hurry up to go down and check it. It was only after she had taken as much time as she possibly could that she made her way down the staircase and into the common room.

The common room was practically deserted. It was Sunday morning, so everyone was either down at breakfast or still asleep. This was good because if she failed to get on the team, she didn't want anyone to see her cry.

Lucy took a deep breath, and walked up to the bulletin board. And her heart sank. She wasn't among the listed Chasers. Her mother would be so disappointed. Santana would tease her endlessly.

She almost gave up there, but drearily read on to see who else made it. That's when she saw her name at the very bottom next to Seeker. She took a step back out of shock. That couldn't be right… Did she really make it?

Yet there it was in black and white: Lucy Fabray - Seeker.

It was a good day.

* * *

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and Lucy was on her way to meet Santana by the lake. The two were supposed to hang out that afternoon, despite Rachel's protests. Lucy was trying her best to manage her time evenly between the two, but no matter what she did, neither of them were truly happy.

Santana especially hadn't been happy to hear that Lucy made it onto the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She had made it onto the Slytherin one as well, which placed them against each other even more than usual. Rachel was happy, though. And so was Brittany. Except Brittany was pretty much happy all the time, even when Santana teased her.

"Lucy Q!" Santana called as Lucy made her way down to the lake. Santana was under a tree with Kurt and Mercedes, and she gestured for Lucy to hurry over.

"Hey," Lucy said to them, sitting down beside Santana.

"You'll never guess what Hummel just did," Santana said in a hushed tone.

"What?"

"There's this little first year Gryffindor named Blaine who's supposed to be really gullible. He passed by a minute ago, and Kurt decided to call him over." Santana broke into a fit of giggles and wasn't able to continue.

"And?" Lucy prompted her.

"And he told that kid that there is a secret tunnel under the Whomping Willow!" Santana managed to get out between laughs.

"What? It's true, after all!" Kurt defended himself.

"He knows how the Whomping Willow got its name, though, right?" Lucy questioned.

Santana shrugged. "Who knows? Look! He's getting close!"

Lucy turned in the direction of the vicious tree. She had a bad feeling about this. The boy was circling the tree at a distance, trying to figure out where the secret tunnel was located. Then he took one step too close and_—_

The three Slytherins died laughing as the boy was knocked backwards several meters in the air. Lucy stayed silent and jumped up, running to go help the boy. He had been hit pretty far, and she needed to make sure he wasn't actually hurt.

Before she could make it there, however, Finn and Puck appeared out of nowhere. They picked him up together, and took off back toward the castle. Lucy only got a glance as they ran by, but she could tell he was seriously injured. It looked as if a branch had gotten wedged into Blaine's stomach as he was tossed back.

Lucy stared after them for a minute, debating whether to go after them or return to Santana and the other Slytherins. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the person approaching her from behind.

"Look what your friends did now," Rachel said, and Lucy jumped. She turned around to find Rachel glaring at her.

"They didn't do this," Lucy defended them, even though she didn't exactly like Kurt and Mercedes that much. "They just told Blaine about the secret tunnel!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "But they knew he would have to investigate. Lucy, come on! You can't actually be defending their decision! What if that had been Brittany?"

It was true that Brittany would have reacted the exact same way as Blaine. She would've wanted to explore the secret tunnel. But while Blaine was cautious, Brittany would've probably gone up to the tree and hugged it or something. You can never quite tell with her.

Lucy shook her head. "They wouldn't have told Brittany."

"It shouldn't matter who they told!" Rachel cried in frustration. "They're bad people, and you shouldn't be hanging out with them!"

"Rachel," Lucy sighed. "We've been over this before."

"Yes, I know, but one day they'll get you in trouble," Rachel stated for what Lucy felt was the millionth time. "Speaking of trouble, look: McGonagall has arrived."

Lucy glanced over to the tree by the lake where she had left the Slytherins to find Professor McGonagall was indeed there, and she did not look happy. The two watched the procession in silence, unable to hear what McGonagall was saying, but not wanting to go back to fighting each other either. They witnessed her marching Kurt back up to the castle. The other two, it seemed, weren't in any trouble.

Not saying a word, she left Rachel there to hear the official story from Santana. She heard Rachel huff and start storming off, and she knew she would have to apologize later, but at the moment she didn't care.

"What happened?" Lucy asked when she reached the two left under the tree.

"McGonagall gave Kurt detention and he has to visit Blaine every day in the hospital wing," Santana explained. "Since we didn't tell him the story, we didn't get into trouble."

"That's good," Lucy said, but getting a glare from Mercedes she corrected herself. "Well, not for Kurt. For you two."

"Looked like you were in a little trouble of your own," Santana commented as she stood up to go back to the castle with Lucy. Lucy didn't like her problems with Rachel to be discussed in front of others, and Santana knew that.

"Yeah. Rachel still doesn't like me hanging out with you. And after what just happened, she's even more set against it," Lucy replied once they were a good distance away.

"Why don't you just ditch her then?" Santana suggested hopefully.

"You know I don't want to do that, San."

She groaned. "Yeah, I know. You have a thing for midget Gryffindors with big mouths."

Lucy had no idea how much of a thing she would have for that very Gryffindor in a couple years.

* * *

Second year was stressful. Lucy wasn't sure she liked it that much.

This was what she was thinking on the day of her first Quidditch game at breakfast as Rachel tried to convince her to eat. She was playing against Slytherin in a surprising turn of events, and Santana had been immensely obnoxious all week. Lucy knew that no matter how this game ended, it would be bad for her. Though she really hoped she would win.

"Luce, you've got to eat something," Rachel said, looking worried.

"But I can't. Santana will be really angry if I end up puking on her," Lucy replied. "And if I eat, I know I'm gonna puke. The nerves are too bad today."

Rachel sighed. "You're not gonna puke. Just eat a piece of toast or something."

Lucy shook her head. "No."

Before Rachel could try again, Brittany appeared, all smiles, dropping down into the seat beside Lucy. She pulled the Ravenclaw into a hug. "Today's the day, Lucy Q!"

"It sure is," Lucy muttered as the two broke apart.

Brittany's smile lessened. "What's wrong?"

"She's really nervous," Rachel put in.

"But why?" Brittany questioned. "It's just Santana."

"That's the problem," Rachel said for Lucy.

Brittany nodded and then stood up, pulling Lucy with her. "I'll sort this out, Rachel. Lucy Q will be all rainbows and smiles by the time we get to the pitch."

Lucy shot a glare at Rachel, who did nothing but shrug. Nobody could stop Brittany once she'd set her mind on something.

Rachel never learned what Brittany told Lucy that day, but whatever it was, it worked. Lucy was calm when the game started, and flew to the best of her ability. This ultimately meant catching the snitch after a long chase after it with Santana and having Santana ignore her for two weeks because of it, but the happiness Lucy felt when she caught the snitch and saw the smiles on her teammates' faces was worth it.

* * *

Christmas break arrived as unexpectedly as it did last year. Only this time, Lucy was looking forward to it. Her parents had sent her a letter in November detailing their trip to France to visit Frannie for the holidays, and she was allowed to choose whether or not she wanted to go. Of course, a trip with her family to see her older sister wasn't ideal, so she had opted to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas.

The only bad part was that Rachel wasn't staying.

Upon hearing this, Santana immediately signed up to stay at Hogwarts. She believed that she would be able to get a leg up in friendship with Lucy if she stayed behind with her.

Rachel tried to convince Lucy to come home with her several times, but Lucy refused. She knew her parents would find out about it, and she couldn't take their wrath when they did. So even though Rachel didn't want her to stay at school with Santana, she did anyway.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Rachel asked one last time at breakfast. The train back to London was due to leave in about an hour.

"I'll be fine," Lucy assured her. "Santana's going to be here with me."

"That's what I'm worried about," Rachel commented.

"She's not going to convince me to burn down the castle or something else, okay?"

"Burn down the castle?" asked Santana as she arrived, sitting down beside Lucy. "That sounds like fun."

Rachel scowled at her, and Lucy just sighed. She had no hope for the two ever getting along. Every day it became more and more clear to her that it just wasn't going to happen.

"This isn't your table, Santana," Rachel stated coldly.

"It's not yours either, but you're still here aren't you, Berry?" Santana replied. "By the way, when are you leaving? Lucy Q and I have got some catching up to do, not to mention the plans we have to go over for how we're going to burn down the school."

Rachel simply turned to look back at Lucy before saying, "I'll see you in a few weeks." She got up then and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Do you two always have to fight?" Lucy asked as she watched Rachel walk away.

Santana shrugged. "She started it."

Lucy didn't reply, she stood up and ran after Rachel. She caught up with her in the entrance hall. "Rachel, wait!"

Rachel turned around. "What is_—_"

But before she could finish that sentence, she was enveloped in a hug that almost knocked her over. Lucy had just barely been able to stop running and keep them from toppling to the ground. This caused both of them to giggle.

"I'll miss you," Lucy said once they had both stopped laughing.

Rachel smiled at her. "I'll miss you too."

"I'll write you every day, okay?" Rachel nodded, agreeing with her. "Then you can write back reminding me not to get into any trouble or let Santana talk me into going into the Forbidden Forest again."

"I'd like that."

"And tell your dads I said hello?"

"I will. They still want to meet you, you know?" Rachel reminded her.

Lucy didn't want to say that she couldn't see that happening, but in all honesty she expected her dad to always be waiting for her at the train station. "Maybe Easter break?"

She nodded, pulling her in for another hug. "Please don't let Santana replace me," she whispered in Lucy's ear while they were still hugging. It was almost as if she couldn't dare voice her fears aloud.

"I won't."

And she didn't.

* * *

In a surprise twist that neither of them saw coming, Brittany ended up staying for Christmas break as well. Lucy didn't see Brittany often during school, so she hadn't known; Santana hadn't cared.

Well, let's just say that Santana cared when she found out.

"Do we really have to bring her along?" Santana whispered to Lucy as they trudged through the snow. Brittany was running ahead of them.

"Yes," Lucy replied. "What's your problem with her anyway?"

"I just don't like her, okay?"

Lucy looked ahead at the happy Hufflepuff spinning around in the snow. "Why?"

"I don't know."

"Is this because she beat us in a race last year? Because I beat you in Quidditch and you don't hate me, San."

Santana huffed. "No! It's just… I don't know. Maybe."

"Just give her a chance, will you?" Lucy suggested. "She's not like Rachel."

"Fine."

"And get her to come back here with us so we can actually pull this off?"

Santana scoffed. "Why should that be my job? She's your friend!"

"She can be yours too, you know."

Santana just stared at Lucy for a moment. Lucy knew Santana didn't have any real friends besides her. The people like Kurt and Mercedes from her house were merely people that tolerated her for a good laugh every once in a while. Finn, whom she had gotten along with so well before they came to Hogwarts, was someone she had to drop due to his house and what her family expected of her. So the chance at making another friend, a friend who she could hang out with when Lucy was busy with Rachel, well, that was something.

Lucy saw a smile pass over Santana's face for a second, but it was gone before she could process it.

"Hey Brittany!" Santana called.

The girl turned around, and beamed at the two of them. Lucy knew that smile wasn't for her, though; it was for Santana. It was the first time Santana had ever said her name, and Brittany, who had wanted to be friends with Santana since the day the three of them raced in flying lessons, was overjoyed. It was finally happening.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you can come back here with us so we won't get caught?"

Brittany bounded back to them and wedged herself in between the two. "This is so much fun! Sneaking into Hogsmeade on Christmas Eve!"

Santana smiled at her. "Yeah, it is."

The three would successfully make it into Hogsmeade, where in the bustle of last minute shoppers, they would go unnoticed for a couple hours. Eventually they would wander in for a drink at the Three Broomsticks only to be found by Professor Hagrid. Of course Brittany would get them out of trouble due to her remarkable ability to befriend anyone, though they would have to go back up to the castle.

None of that mattered to Lucy, though. What mattered was that with every passing minute it became less of a chore for Santana to be nice to Brittany. By the end of the day, Lucy was sure that the two were going to be inseparable for not only the rest of Christmas break, but the rest of their years at Hogwarts as well.

* * *

Christmas break was a glorious thing. Lucy had never felt so stress-free. Not only was the ever present burden of homework and classes and Quidditch practice lifted, but so was the one where she had to constantly split her time between Rachel and Santana. She spent her days in the common room (usually the Hufflepuff one because it was closest to the kitchens) playing games with Brittany and Santana, or out in the snow having snowball fights and helping Brittany construct her army of snow-people. She made sure to keep Rachel updated on everything that happened, but soon Rachel's letters became shorter and more infrequent. Still, they were a wonderful few weeks.

Then they ended.

The day that the train came back, Lucy couldn't find Santana anywhere. When at last she saw Brittany, she was told that Santana was hiding in the Astronomy tower. So that's where she went looking for her.

"San?" Lucy said, alerting the other girl of her presence. Santana didn't make any motion of having heard her, so Lucy went to sit beside her on the floor. "Santana? What's wrong?"

"Go away."

"No."

"But it's what you'll do when _she_ gets here," Santana said, finally looking up at her with more hate than Lucy had ever seen directed at her by Santana.

"That's not true," Lucy stated.

"It is, and you know it. She'll come back and everything will once again be about Rachel."

"Santana," Lucy sighed. "This would be so much easier if you and Rachel would just become friends. Look at what happened when you gave Brittany a chance!"

"Brittany's different," Santana replied. "And I can't be friends with a Gryffindor. No one in Slytherin would ever talk to me again."

"But you'd have us?"

"Except you're not the people I share a dormitory, table, and all my classes with. They are."

Lucy looked down at her watch. Rachel would be getting back any second now. "Look, I have to go."

"It's her, right?" Santana asked.

"Santana, it's not like that."

"It is. It's always been like that. You have always chosen her over me, and you will continue doing it. I just hope she's worth it."

Lucy wasn't leaving Santana here moping around. She was fixing this, and if it meant facing her fears and standing up to Santana, then so be it. "Listen here," she said, looking Santana square in the eyes. "This is not me choosing her over you. This is me spending the afternoon with my friend that I haven't seen since last year."

Santana rolled her eyes. That's when Lucy knew they were okay for the moment. "You say that as if last year wasn't five days ago."

Lucy grinned. "I'll see you and Brittany for dinner?"

"Yeah, yeah, go find your midget." Santana waved her off, and Lucy ran back down the stairs.

The people from the train were just arriving when she got to the entrance hall. She waited patiently as the older students passed by on their way to the dormitories. Lucy was stopped by her Quidditch captain to discuss when practice would start back, so when she turned back toward the crowd, almost everyone was gone. She sighed; she must've missed Rachel.

Then she was being enveloped in a hug from behind, and Rachel was whispering in her ear, "I missed you Lucy. So much."

Lucy turned around in the hug to face her. "Me too."

"I thought that with Santana and Brittany, you wouldn't that much. You seemed like you were having so much fun in all the letters I got…"

Lucy shook her head. "It doesn't matter how much fun I have, I'll always miss you if you're not with me."

Rachel beamed at her. "I love you, Lucy."

"I love you too."

* * *

With school back in session, the Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor game was fast approaching. Though they had won their last two games against Slytherin and Hufflepuff, if they didn't do well in this one they wouldn't stay in first place. Not only was this the deciding game for the Quidditch Cup, but she was also playing against Finn and Puck, who had surprisingly made it onto the team as Beaters. So the pressure was on for Lucy.

After one of the nightly practices the week of the game, Lucy was walking back alone. The rest of the team had to run through a last-minute play that the captain had designed, and she wasn't needed for that. So she didn't have her older friends to protect her when a group of Gryffindor seventh years surrounded her.

"Look who's wandering around all on her own?" said one of the boys. Lucy had no idea who any of them were. She never really interacted with any of the older kids outside of her house.

"Little Lucy," another one sneered.

Lucy tried to back away, to run back to the pitch, but they quickly blocked her. She was terrified, but tried her best not to show it.

"This is our last year to win the Quidditch Cup," the first boy started explaining. "And we can't lose because of some snotty little second year."

"So we'll do whatever it takes." The third boy grabbed the glasses off Lucy's face, and crushed them. Lucy let out a small whimper. She was almost blind without her glasses, and in the dark, it would be worse. She had no idea how she was going to get back to the castle.

"Good luck seeing the snitch now," said one of them, Lucy wasn't sure which one anymore. The three laughed, and then they were gone.

Lucy sighed with relief. She was just glad they didn't hurt her.

She searched her pocket for her wand, which she had thankfully remembered to bring with her to practice. More often than not, she left it back in the dormitories. She muttered a quick _lumos_ in hopes that it would help her see something. At the moment it was just complete darkness.

It didn't help.

So Lucy wandered around for a while, hoping she was going in the direction of the castle and not the lake. After about half an hour when she still hadn't found her way back, she started crying at the hopelessness of her situation, and soon after that, she gave up and sat down on the ground.

Ten minutes later, she saw a light approaching. She hoped it wasn't Filch, because he would have no mercy on her at all. She also hoped it wasn't those boys back for more. She really hoped it was Rachel, come to rescue her like aways.

It was actually the most unexpected person.

"You're still out here," he said when he got closer. Lucy knew almost immediately by the voice that it was Puck. She tensed; could he be there to do more harm to her? "I heard these guys talking about how we were gonna win for sure on Saturday because they stole your glasses."

"They actually destroyed them," Lucy added, standing up.

"Well, yeah, anyway, I know Rachel's mentioned you're blind without them so I figured you wouldn't be able to get back to the castle and Rachel would kill me if I didn't help you so here I am." He said all of this really fast, and Lucy wondered if he was nervous or if Rachel was rubbing off on him.

"Why?" Lucy asked simply.

"Like I said, Rachel_—_"

"No," she cut him off. "Rachel would never find out about it. So why are you doing this?"

He shrugged, well, at least Lucy thought he shrugged. She couldn't really tell. "I just don't wanna win this way."

Lucy frowned, not knowing what he was talking about. Then it hit her. A fresh wave of tears started. "How am I supposed to play on Saturday? That was my only pair of glasses."

Puck put an arm around her, and they started back up toward the castle. "I dunno. Maybe Rach can figure it out. If anyone can fix this, it's her."

Lucy smiled at this comment. "Yeah, she can."

When they made it back to the castle, Puck had Lucy wait outside the Gryffindor common room while he went to fetch Rachel. He didn't want Lucy's tormentors seeing her if they were still in the common room. Rachel came out a few minutes later and was absolutely fuming. Lucy didn't know if she'd ever seen Rachel this mad.

"I found a spell the other day that's supposed to correct your eyesight," Rachel explained, surprising Lucy. She had expected Rachel to go into a rant, but she didn't. "It's a bit advanced for my age, so I understand if you would rather go to the Hospital Wing. It is your eyesight on the line, after all."

Lucy shook her head. "I trust you."

This got a smile out of Rachel. "I'm glad."

The spell worked, and Lucy wasn't at all surprised. Rachel may play down her magical ability sometimes, but Lucy knew that if she hadn't been confident it would work, she never would've risked it.

Before leaving, Lucy thanked Puck. It was true that she had never thought of him as anything more than a dumb Gryffindor that got to spend more time with Rachel than she did, but this had changed her mind. Maybe he was still all those things, but now Lucy could add "nice" to the list in her head.

And when Lucy inevitably caught the snitch on Saturday, causing Ravenclaw to win both the game and Quidditch Cup, she swore she saw Puck smiling at her for a second.

* * *

After a relaxing Easter break at Hogwarts, they started preparing for exams. Rachel had jokingly said that she would beat Lucy as top of the class, and Lucy had descended into study mode. Rachel then decided to take it seriously.

The two never studied together after that day Rachel challenged her. Lucy stuck with Santana and Brittany while Rachel went with Puck and Finn. This meant that the two hardly ever spent any time together, but they didn't notice it. Neither of them wanted to lose.

Ultimately, Rachel came out victorious. Lucy knew she would never hear the end of it, and vowed to win next year. What she was really worried about was her father's reaction. He had made it all too clear that if she was going to be a Ravenclaw, she better be the best damn Ravenclaw, and that meant being top of the class.

She dreaded going home for the summer.

* * *

On the train ride home, Rachel was all too happy about the fact that Lucy would finally be meeting her fathers. Lucy still wasn't all too sure it would happen.

It seemed she was wrong when they got to the train station and Lucy only saw her mother. Though she worried there might be bad news in association with the absence of her father. She would end up being right, in a way.

"Dad! Daddy!" Rachel cried upon seeing her dads. She rushed to hug them both. Lucy reluctantly trailed along behind her, almost completely reverting back to the shy little girl she was a year and a half ago when she first met Rachel. "Oh, and this is my best friend, Lucy! See, I told you she was real!"

"We never doubted you for a second, dear," one of Rachel's dads said. "Hi, Lucy. I'm Leroy Berry."

"Hiram Berry," the other one added. "You should probably just call us by our first names, because all that Mr. Berry stuff gets confusing."

"Lucy?" She heard her name being called, and she knew it was her mother. This meant she needed to go, or risk being caught with the Berry family. Her mom might not be as horrible about it as her dad, but that didn't mean she would be nice.

"I should go," Lucy said to Rachel, then she turned to the Berry men. "It was nice meeting you."

"Write me soon?" Rachel asked, pulling Lucy into a hug.

"Definitely."

Lucy navigated her way over to her mother then, pulling along her trunk behind her. The second her mother saw her, she broke into a smile.

"There you are," she said. "I thought you might've missed the train."

"No, I was just meeting my friend's parents," Lucy replied, knowing better than to lie. "Where's Dad?"

"He… Well… Your father and I decided it was best if we got a divorce," she explained gently.

"What?" This was not what Lucy had expected. She thought it would just be some simple matter such as he was stuck at work, or at home sick.

"Yes. He took a job in Germany, and he's gone," she stated. "We were going to tell you and Frannie together over Christmas, but you didn't come back."

"So that's it? Dad's gone?" Lucy felt like she should be sad, but she felt more of a relief. She wouldn't have to deal with her father's wrath when he found out she wasn't top of the class that year.

Her mother nodded. "Now what's say we head home and you can tell me all about how you won the Quidditch Cup for Ravenclaw?" She offered out her hand to apparate.

Lucy smiled, taking her mother's hand, and away they went.

* * *

**A/N: **

**The response I got for Year One was overwhelming. I honestly didn't think anyone would like it that much because most Harry Potter/Glee crossovers just kind of upset me due to the fact that Harry Potter is such a _good_ thing and Glee well… Glee isn't.**

**I actually wrote the first year back in February in the span of a week. I was bored in study hall and this is what came out of it. This second year, however, I've been working on since then. Not a lot, due to the fact that OGAC had to be written because that was the fic I was posting at the time, but a page or two every couple weeks. To tell the truth, I was going to have all seven years finished for faberry week, but then I got two more jobs for the summer and I'm just exhausted when I come home. But I'm pulling through for you guys! You all wanted this, so I'll continue it! I'm afraid it's not going to live up to your expectations after the first chapter, but I'll continue it!**

**But I need to know: what are your thoughts? Favorite moment? What would you like to see next? I've only got a vague idea of what I'm doing in the later years of Hogwarts, so any suggestions for mischief that Lucy and Santana can get into or anything at all would be appreciated. Just don't ask for me to hurry along with the faberry? They're little kids right now, they don't have raging hormones. Oh! And don't ask for a detailed Quidditch scene. I tried my best to do Quidditch in this chapter (spent two weeks trying to write damn Ravenclaw-Slytherin and couldn't get it right), but it didn't work out. It's a good thing my main character plays Quidditch then, eh?**

**Also, the story title, like almost every one of my stories, is from a song. I Wish You'd Be My Witch Tonight by The Mudbloods (wizard rock. Songs about Harry Potter. Doubt any of you listen to that) is one of my favorites. It was chosen with the later years in mind, when we get to the faberry. I'm just really uncreative with story titles and have to use songs.**

**Okay, I've talked enough. This story just gets me so excited and I'm really glad you guys like it.**

**Year Three! Frannie is back! Pezberry! Music class! More things I haven't figured out yet!**


End file.
